Abilities (YU Series)
Abilities are bonus/penalty traits that are determined by unit type and item equipped. These appear only with the Yggdra Union ''series. 'O' - Positive' ' '- -''' Neutral/Mixed X - Negative Item Abilities O 1 on 1 = win - When the battle comes down to the two heads alone, this unit automatically wins. equip: Kill Blade O Block Counter - The unit is protected from the enemy's counter damage. equip: Silk Corset O Critical 50% - The unit has a 50% chance of dealing a critical hit to the opponent, killing the head and some of its units. equip: Clover Light, Criticalizer, Meteor O Eat: ATK UP X Eat: ATK DOWN O Eat: GEN UP X Eat: GEN DOWN O Eat: LCK UP X Eat: LUK DW O Eat: TEC UP X Eat: TEC DOWN O Eat: Random Stat UP O Eat: All Stat Up Player unit only: Moving will cause the unit to consume the item, gaining whatever stat it corresponds to the stat, will forcibly raise to the next big star. Gauge = Maybe MAX O Gauge = MAX - Battle begins with a full gauge, allowing for instant skill break out. O Hvy Counter %UP - Increases chance do do a heavy counter, which reduces enemy members to 1 and damages the leader. Equip: Killer Beehive, Yashamaru O Item Drop 100% - Defeating a unit will cause it to drop its item as a spoil, regardless of unit LUK. equip:: Lucky Broom O Pow UP 25% O Pow UP 50% O Pow UP MAX Unit Abilities O A.S./S.S. Shield - Marietta only. The unit is protected from all card skills directed at it. It also blocks critical hits, 1-on-1= win, etc. When the unit has 1 Morale, it becomes S.S. Shield, which blocks all skills except for Crusade. O Always Ace - This unit will negate the weapon ace condition if it is the union leader (unit treats cards as if they were All Ace). Other card restrictions still apply. - HP Control - Marietta only. Controls HP in battle to prevent defeat: however, this will constantly drain morale, down to 1HP, although the effect will remain.'' O Night ☻ - At night time, weapon effectiveness base value is neutral regardless of weapon triangle; proficiency in combat. O Noon ☻ - 'Grants additional combat effectiveness as well as removing weapon disadvantages during the Noon day cycle. 'O ☹ Sand - Reduces combat effectiveness in desert (sand terrain), and causes a morale damage penalty if a clash is lost. Exclusive to Undines. '' 'O Void Ailments''' - Prevents all status effects from affecting this user (minus High status). equipped: ''Golem, Skeleton, Guardian Knight and any unit with High Status 'O Void Stone' - ''Exclusive to Milanor. Grants immunity to Rockfall and the Petrified status. X < Undine - Exclusive to Pamela. Greatly reduces weapon effectiveness vs. Undines (to gray X). O Void Dark - Nullifies all dark elemental damage. Does not prevent the Curse status from Gravity Chaos. Classes with this natural ability will go Aggressive with this element. O Void Fire - Nullifies all fire elemental damage; does not prevent Burn status. Classes with this natural ability will go Aggressive with this element. O Void Holy - Nullifies all holy elemental damage. Classes with this natural ability will go Aggressive with this element. O Void Ice - Nullifies all ice elemental damage. Will not prevent the side effects of Diamond Dust. Classes with this natural ability will go Aggressive with this element. equipped: ''Fur Coat, Undine 'O Void Thunder -''' Nullifies all lightning elemental damage. Classes with this natural ability will go Aggressive with this element. O Wasteland ☻ - When the unit is on wasteland terrain, weapon effectiveness base value becomes neutral regardless of weapon triangle; proficiency in combat. equipped: Milanor, Imperial Knight, Gulcasa Category:Yggdra Union Gameplay